Make You Feel My Love
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Chloe has a bad day at work and calls Beca for help. Inspired by the opening of Adele's "Make You Feel My Love".


**Inspiration for this was the beginning of the song "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele, hence the title.**

 ** _"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."_**

 **Set more toward PP3 when Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy are living in NYC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe checked her watch and sighed, her eyes slightly tearing up. She'd been having the worst day at work and she still had 20 minutes before her shift was over. Despite 20 minutes not being that long, it was way more time than she wanted to spend at that veterinary office. Chloe had gotten peed on... twice, bit by one of the cats, and had to put down one of her favorite rescue dogs. The redhead just really wanted to get on that stupid bus home.

The 20 minutes finally passed and Chloe grabbed her things and basically ran out of the office. It was cloudy out, making the sky dark and dreary to match her mood. She had a 5 minute walk to the bus stop, which despite her desire to be at home and lay in bed, she didn't mind because it gave her time to clear her head. Beca always dropped her off in the morning at the office before she went to the studio and she didn't really know what Fat Amy did in the mornings, but Beca got out of work after Chloe so she always just took the bus back to their apartment.

As Chloe turned the corner to the street of the bus stop, a woman was also turning that corner. The two collided and the other woman spilled her coffee on the both of them.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" the women said.

Chloe sighed, "It's okay, thank God it was iced, huh?"

The woman chuckled, "Yeah, that would have sucked more. Sorry, again."

"It's fine," the redhead replied with a small smile.

The woman walked away and a tear fell from Chloe's eye. She tried to wipe some of the coffee off her scrubs and sighed when she looked in her purse to see coffee inside. She tilted her purse to get some of the liquid out, taking out her phone and wiping it on her pants. The redhead took a deep breath and started back around the corner, panic immediately coming over her. She could see her bus pulling away from the stop. Chloe started to run after it, eventually realizing it was no use and slowing down.

"Shit," she whispered. Chloe pulled out her phone to check when the next bus was coming.

"Ah hour? Could this day get any worse?" she said to herself, immediately regretting it as she felt a raindrop on her cheek. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chloe looked up and felt a couple more hit her skin, the drops falling faster and faster from the clouds. At this point she couldn't tell the difference between her tears and the rain as she stood on the sidewalk, becoming soaked. The girl pulled out her phone and dialed, letting it ring for a little before an answer.

"Hey Chloe, home already?"

"No," Chloe replied sniffling. "Beca, I missed my bus because a lady spilled her coffee all over me and now it's raining, and two cats peed on me today, and another cat bit me, and I had to put down Keke, and my day has been so terrible. I know you're still at work, but can you please pick me up really quickly?"

"Of course, Chlo. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

Chloe hung up the phone and walked under an awning from a building near the bus stop to wait for Beca.

* * *

Beca hung up the phone and stood from her desk, grabbing her jacket and keys.

"Hey, I've gotta go for a little," she told the receptionist. "I'll be back in about a half hour, hour max, so hold off my appointments, and if anyone asks, say I'm just taking a really long shit or something."

The woman at the desk laughed, "You got it, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca left the building and got into her car, only getting slightly wet. She hated that Chloe was out in the rain like this, especially with the day she had. She'd drop anything for Chloe, no matter how important. Although the girls had been nothing more than friends, Beca's feelings were a little more elevated than that, and by a little, she really meant she was secretly in love with the redhead. Her friends have told her millions of times to just tell the redhead, assuring her she felt the same way, but she was too nervous to see Chloe's reaction. They'd been friends for a long time and she didn't want to ruin that so Beca settled for the girl's open and touchy personality.

About 15 minutes later, Beca scanned the road for Chloe, spotting her under the awning. She pulled over next to her and got out of the car, pulling Chloe into a hug.

"Beca! You're gonna get wet!"

"I don't care. Are you okay?" she asked.

The redhead sighed, "This has just been the worst day."

Beca quirked her eyebrow and paused before replying, "I think I can help fix that."

"Yes, thank you so much for picking me up, Becs. You know I wouldn't have called you at work if I wasn't desper—"

"No, no. That's- that's not what I meant. Dude, I am so in love with you. I never wanted to say anything because I was scared of you not feeling the same way, but I don't know, I _think_ you do. At the same time, that's just the way you are with people, so I might be crazy," Beca rambled.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and Beca spoke again in a panic, "Honestly, just forget I said anything. Let me just get you out of this rain like you asked."

"No, wait. You love me? Like _love me, love me_?"

"Uh, yeah? It's totally cool if you don't feel the same—"

"I do."

"What?"

"Beca, I've been in love with you since you auditioned for the Bellas."

"Are you serious?"

Chloe let out a small laugh and grabbed Beca, pulling her into a kiss. She moved her hands to the brunette's face, deepening the kiss. When they pulled away Chloe smiled, "Yeah, I'm serious. Dixie chick serious."

"Well I guess that was way overdue," Beca said with a smile.

"Agreed, but you did turn my day around so I guess good timing?"

"Sure, let's go with that. Come on, lemme get you home to dry off. People are gonna start to wonder if I've got bowel problems," Beca said, shaking her head.

"What?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed, "Nothing, let's go."

They got in the car and Beca began to drive back to their apartment, glancing over at the redhead in the passenger seat. A smile crossed her lips. She'd never have thought Chloe's bad day was what got her to admit her love, but either way she was glad it all worked out.

* * *

 **Sorry the ending is kinda abrupt and ass, I suck at one-shots :) Please review**


End file.
